To Thy Own Self Be True
by SlytherinFreake
Summary: Harry and Severus are working on making a perfect relationship, but with all the bumps along the way, will they make it? Warnings in Chapter 1, disclaimer on Chapter 1. INFREQUENT UPDATES
1. Harry Comes Clean

**Title:** To Thy Own Self be True  
**Genre:**Romance/Drama  
**Pairings:**Harry/Severus (main), Ron/Hermione (side), Dean/Seamus (side), Neville/Ginny (side)  
**Rating: **M, for future chapters  
**Warnings:** ManxMan (Duh, SS/HP and DT/SF), AU (Final Battle during 6th year), No Horcruxes, dead Remus, Alive Dumbledore, Minor Dumbledore bashing, Jealous Draco, Draco bashing, Minor mentions of self abuse (cutting), Infrequent updates (I'm terrible at keeping my muse going)  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any recognizable characters, locations, or spells. That right belongs with JK Rowling and the others involved in the Harry Potter Universe. I'm simply borrowing them for my pleasure, and yours.  
**Summary:** Harry and Severus are working on making a perfect relationship, but with all the bumps along the way, will they make it?

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

This above all to thine own self be true.

Never had Harry heard truer words in his life. It was a mantra he had picked up reading a muggle story. Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry intended to follow his new mantra, including coming out to his friends.

That made him more nervous than facing the most evil wizard in history. Harry was unsure how his best friends would react to his being gay and the thought of losing them terrified him.

He looked in the mirror and took in his appearance for the first time in a while. His hair was still wild, but a little added length helped a lot. His eyes we bright, whereas before the defeat they held a haunted, dead look. He had gained a little bit of weight, but it accentuated his build, rather than taking away his physique.

With a quiet sigh, Harry descended the stairs from the boys dorm. He found Ron and Hermione on the couch, Ginny and Neville on the floor, and Dean and Seamus at a table. He smiled before fully entering the common room.

"Hey, mate," Ron said. "What took you?"

"Just thinking," Harry said, sitting in his favorite chair. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking to him.

"Myself," he replied simply, fidgeting a bit.

Dean and Seamus exchanged covert looks before Dean leaned over to whisper "It's about time he comes out of the closet" to Seamus, earning a vigorous nod.

"What about yourself, Harry?" Neville asked, confused.

Ginny smiles and whispered something to Neville, who turned pink and grinned. Hermione flashed Ron a knowing smile, and the pair looked at Harry.

"I'm gay," Harry said, tensing a bit.

There was a collective sigh and the girls giggled.

"It's about time, mate," Dean said, walking over and punching Harry on the arm playfully.

"Yeah, Dean and I have known for ages, Hermione figured it out in fifth year, and Ginny has known since she first met you before she was in school," Seamus said, with a laugh.

"You don't care?" Harry asked, somewhat shocked.

"Why the bloody hell should we care?" Ron asked. "As long as you don't make a move on me, I could care less, mate."

"I've always liked you, but after I met you the summer before I started school, I knew I had no chance with you," said Ginny. "Though at the time I thought it was my age."

"You guys are the best," Harry said, relief flooding through him. "I was nervous that you'd be mad or disgusted."

"No worries, mate," Seamus said. "Dean and I have been together for about a year now, and everyone was okay with us. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to force you to realize you were gay."

"Thanks," Harry said, getting up. "I've got to go take care of something. I'll be back in a little while."

"See ya," his friends chorused as Harry left the common room, a smile on his face.

"It's about time he came to terms with that," Ron said, earning a punch on the arm. "Whay? He deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, maybe he and Snape can finally work their problems out," Dean said, flopping in front of the fire.

"What?!" Hermione asked, staring at him.

"Well, Harry was up late one night, and he asked me to talk to him about some stuff," he explained, stretching some. "That's all I'm saying."

Hermione let her jaw drop, Ron choked on his drink, Neville sat up, and Ginny giggled again.

"Mione, you leave Harry alone when he comes back," Ron said, still spluttering a bit. "He's got enough to deal with, without you getting on him about what may or may not be between he and Professor Snape."

"When did you become Mr. Diplomacy?" Ginny asked, looking at her brother.

"Since Harry and I talked about something over the summer, which I'm pretty sure is the same thing he and Dean talked about," Ron said. "He just avoided using names when we talked."

The group soon settled back into a quiet study session, and Harry left their minds.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Author's Note:** Well, here I go again. Fortunately, I've got a decent amount of this written and it's been flowing pretty well.  
I write while I'm at work, and if my thoughts sometimes seem disjointed, that's why. I have to stop periodically and help my customers, and sometimes I lose my direct train of thought, but I catch one going near where I wanted to go.  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.  
-Freake


	2. A Cozy Meeting

**Author's Note:** Warnings in Chapter 1.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Harry spent a few moments wandering the castle after he left his friends. He finally felt as though he wasn't hiding anything from them.

"Some of them don't know about Severus and I, but I told Dean a few weeks ago, and I told Ron over the summer," Harry muttered, smiling at the thought of his professor.

Harry got knocked from his thoughts as he walked into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Malfoy spat.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry said, continuing his meandering.

After making sure Malfoy wasn't following him, Harry tred the new familiar path to Severus' rooms. He knocked on the door and waited for the older man.

"Come in, Harry," Severus said, stepping out of the way.

The door closed with a snap as Harry and Severus embraced.

"How did your friends take the news?" Severus asked, as they moved to the sitting room.

"I had nothing to be worried about," Harry said, threading his fingers with Severus'. "They've all known in some form for a while."

"I assume you mean your sexuality and not our relationship," Severus said, gently stroking the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

"Yes," Harry said, "although Dean does know about us. I talked to him when we were fighting the last time."

Severus nodded and gently pulled Harry into his arms. Harry snuggled close and closed his eyes in contentment.

"I apologize for that once again," Severus said, resting his chin atop Harry's head. "I, unfortunately, seem to revert to professor mode when he provokes me."

Harry felt Severus' arms tighten around him, and he smiled, happy that he was cracking through the Potions Master's tough exterior.

"It's alright. He needs to stop interrupting us," Harry said. "You reacted instinctively. I don't blame you for that, Severus."

"Will you stay in my rooms tonight?" Severus asked.

Harry moved enough to look at Severus, wonder in his eyes.

"You would like me to stay with you tonight?" he asked, as if he wasn't sure he heard the original question properly.

"If you are willing, I would like that," Severus said, a small smile on his lips.

Harry beamed at the older man before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I would love to, Severus," Harry whispered.

They sat, arms around one another for a short while, simply enjoying one another's company.

"Can I ask you something, Severus?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Severus answered.

"Why did you start being an arse to me?" Harry asked.

"I started to accept some things, both about you and myself," Severus said. "Things I should have accepted a long while ago.

"Things like what?" Harry asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"The fact that I had always seen shades of myself in you; the air of neglect after the summer holidays, your underfed look, and, at first, your need to be accepted," Severus said, softly. "I refused to believe that another person could have gone through a childhood like mine, yet be so happy."

"Your parents weren't good to you?" Harry asked.

"My muggle father was an abusive drunk. He was more verbally abusive when I was young, but after my first year at Hogwarts, the physical abuse began," Severus said quietly.

"Oh my god, Severus," Harry said, horror struck. "That's terrible!"

"I feared for my life the summer before my seventh year," Severus said. "Thankfully, your mother provided a safe haven when things got really bad."

Harry sat, open mouthed, after Severus told him about his childhood. It was, now, easy to see why Severus was the man he was.

"I will understand if you no longer wish to associate with me," Severus said, drawing into himself.

Harry responded by wrapping his arms around the older man. He refused to let go, even though Severus struggled a bit at first.

"Severus, I'm not going to disassociate myself from you," Harry said. "We have similar childhoods, big deal. We can help each other now. We have some one who understands what it's like to be disdained by the people who should have nurtured us. That's not reason for me to abandon you."

Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him close. Harry relaxed into the older man's arms and smiled a bit.

"I suppose I should let you go so that you can let your friends know you will be busy tonight," Severus said, loosening his grip on Harry.

"Nah," Harry said, smirking. "I'll get write a note to my friends and have Dobby take it to them."

Harry summoned ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment, before hastily scribbling a note to his friends and sealing it.

"Dobby, I have a request," Harry said, causing the elf to pop into the room.

"What does Harry Potter request of Dobby, sir?" the elf squeaked, overjoyed to help Harry.

"Would you take this not to Gryffindor tower and give it to Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked. "Also, will you go to my dorm and grab the black knapsack on my trunk and bring it back here?"

"Dobby is most willing to help Harry Potter!" the elf squeaked. "Dobby is supposed to take this not to Ron or Hermione, and then Dobby is supposed to go to Harry Potter's dorm to grab his black knapsack and bring it back to Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, smiling.

The elf gave a watery smile before popping out of the room to complete his tasks.

"Dobby sure likes you," Severus said, looking to Harry.

"I freed him from the Malfoy family in my second year," Harry said.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Severus asked, suddenly.

"Like, dinner as in a date?" Harry asked, his face glowing.

"Yes. Perhaps we could have a moonlit picnic tonight," Severus said, apprehensively. He was still unsure about how Harry felt towards him.

"That sounds perfectly lovely," Harry said, a smile lighting up his face. "There's no one I would rather spend my night with."

A loud pop startled the men out of their quiet moment.

"Dobby is back, Harry Potter sir!" the elf trilled, happily. "Dobby also has a message from Harry Potter's friends!"

"What have they got to say, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"They says to have a good night and not to worry about being gone longer, sir!" Dobby said, setting Harry's knapsack down. "If you needs anything else, just call Dobby!"

"Actually Dobby," Severus said, "would you please put together a picnic basket for us? Harry and I would like to have a picnic this evening."

"Of course, Professor Snape! When would you like your basket?" Dobby asked, bouncing where he stood.

"Around seven thirty, please," Severus said.

"Dobby will brings it then!" he squeaked. He then bowed to both wizards and popped out of the room.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Author's Note 2:** Hope you all enjoyed.  
This has been a crazy plot bunny that's been driving me crazy for the last few months.  
-Freake


	3. Unwanted Interference

**Author's Note****:** Warnings in Chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus and Harry spent their time before their date talking, snuggling, and learning about one another.

"I never knew you liked muggle literature," Severus said, slightly taken aback.

"Oh, I don't like all muggle literature, Severus," Harry said with a laugh. "Just the well written stories, like Hamlet, or poems, like The Raven."

Severus stood and walked to a bookcase near his bedroom. He pulled two books off of a shelf and handed them to his young lover.

"I'd like you to have these, Harry," Severus said, taking his place next to Harry. "I have two copies and have no need for the extra copy.

Harry's face split into a wide smile as he took in the titles of the books that Severus handed him.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said, still smiling.

Severus smiled a small smile and watched Harry. He placed an arm around the younger man and pulled him close.

Harry smiled widened a bit as he gladly cuddled up to the older man. He had learned to truly enjoy his time alone with Severus because he was sure that very few people got to see the stoic Potions Master's sensitive, emotional side.

Severus allowed his smile to widen as his younger counterpart moved closer to him. He would have been more than content to simply hold Harry for the remainder of the day.

However, the couple was roused from their content snuggling by a knock on Severus' door.

"Which imbecile could this be?" Severus grumbled, unwillingly releasing Harry and getting up.

What little self control Severus had mustered on his way to the door disappeared when he saw Draco Malfoy outside his door.

"What do you want, Draco?" Severus snapped, carefully blocking the blonde's view into his quarters.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you about something, sir," Draco answered. "Do you have a moment?"

"Unfortunately for you, I do not have any time right now," the professor said. "I am currently busy, and I will be for the remainder of the weekend."

"Is that why the password didn't work?" Draco asked, apprehensively.

"Yes, you imbecile," Severus said, losing his patience. "If you would use your bloody ears, you'd know that I disable my password for everyone other than the headmaster when I'm going to be busy."

"Sorry, sir. But I saw Potter wandering towards your quarters, and I wanted to make sure you weren't disturbed by him," Draco said, with a small amount of disdain in his voice.

Harry's ears perked up at his name, but he soon wished he hadn't heard.

"I have no use for Potter," Severus snapped. "I have never had a use for that arrogant, attention seeking boy. You know that."

"Yes, sir," Draco said. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Though Harry was sure that what Severus said was for show, he couldn't help by feel significantly hurt. He placed the books on the end table and wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"Be sure that it doesn't not happen again," Severus snapped, before shutting the door with a sharp snap.

As he turned to return to the sofa, a stifled sob reached his ears. Alarmed, and momentarily forgetting his conversation with Draco, Severus hurried back to Harry, who shrank away from his as he reached for the younger man.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus asked, worry plain on his face.

All Harry could manage was to shake his head as he rose from the sofa and bolted from Severus' rooms.

Severus sat, stunned, as he wracked his brain, trying to determine the cause of Harry's sudden change in demeanor.

As though someone had slapped him, shame shot through Severus as he recalled his conversation with Draco.

He leaped from the sofa and tore out of his rooms, hoping to find Harry before he sought refuge from him.

"How could I be so careless?" Severus asked himself. "I know how sensitive Harry is!"

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Harry went to the one place on the grounds he felt safe, other than his ...boyfriend's quarters. As soon as he arrived, he sent his patronus to Hermione, asking her to come to him if she was able.

He only had to wait a few minutes, but when he heard multiple sets of hurried footsteps, he was unsure how to feel.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, dropping to her knees in the grass next to him. "What happened?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron said, "who's arse do we have to kick for you?"

"No one's," Harry said quietly. "I was just visiting my ...boyfriend. Someone else decided to try to visit, and he reverted to his normal self. He said some things that really hurt, even though I know they weren't true."

Hermione looked at Ron meaningfully, before wrapping her arms around Harry, who broke into fresh tears.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus slowed as he reached the entrance hall, unsure where to start his search for his other half.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, "I hope nothing terrible happened to him."

"If that git hurt him, he'll have me to answer to," Ron said, protectively.

Severus sighed. Instead of having one upset Gryffindor on his hands, he would have three to handle. He just hoped that they would be willing to listen to him.

He carefully went to the doors and watched the pair approach a figure near the tree on the edge of the lake. The shorter of the two dropped to her knees next to the figure, and after a moment, the kneeling figure wrapped her arms around the seated figure.

Severus knew he was in trouble.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Author's Note:** Here's the last chapter for the week.  
Hopefully this is well received, it'll help my muse keep going.  
Thanks guys.  
-Freake


	4. Ron to the Rescue!

**Author's Note: **Warnings in Chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Ron looked at his best friends, anger beginning to grow at the pain in Harry's sobs. He decided then to find Professor Snape and talk to him.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Ron said. "I'm going back to the common room to look for something."

"Okay, Ron," Hermione said, still holding the quietly sobbing Harry.

Ron started back to the castle trying to think of where Professor Snape's office was. Luckily, he found the profess at the front doors, watching the scene near the lake with sadness in his features.

"Professor Snape?" Ron said, causing the professor to jump. "Could I talk to you for a bit?"

"I would much prefer to talk to Harry," Severus said, quietly. However, upon seeing Ron's face, he could not say no.

"Follow me, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, unwillingly tearing his eyes from the scene by the lake.

Severus led Ron to his office and directed him to a chair. However, Ron remained on his feet. Severus hesitantly sat at his desk, looking at Ron uncertainly.

"Why do you need to speak with me, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked.

"Well, I have a few things that I'd like to say," Ron said, not meanly, but in a way that Severus knew he meant business.

"Alright," Severus said, cautiously. He looked at the redhead and could almost feel his protectiveness of Harry coming off him in waves.

"Now, I know about you two, and, so long as spats like these are not a regular issue, I'm completely okay with your relationship," Ron said. "However, I also know that Harry is very emotionally delicate, particularly after the final battle, and losing Remus, his last link to his parents.

"On that same note, my family has essentially adopted Harry. If anything happens to him, I know that my mother will be very upset, as well as my father, all my brothers, my sister, and myself.

"Hermione is also extremely protective of Harry, even more so than I am. I'd count yourself lucky that I'm the one talking to you.

"I know that you know Harry and I have had a number of big fights, but we've always come out of them better friends and with a stronger bond. I have a tendency to let my emotions get out of control when I get jealous, and it leads to my being a complete arse to my best friend. I'm extremely lucky that Harry has forgiven me every time."

Ron finished his speech and looked at the professor. There was a look of shock on his face, but his eyes showed a pain that Ron had only ever seen in Harry's eyes before.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus said, "I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to prevent another argument between myself and Harry. This one was caused by my own lack of foresight. Draco Malfoy surprised me while Harry was visiting, and I lost my temper.

"Since the final battle, I have gotten to know the real Harry, and I find him the most attractive, thoughtful, engaging young man. After a few months, I found myself yearning for our weekly talks. I was falling for Harry, and I had no idea if he returned those feelings. Fortunately, the last meeting before last summer, he told me that he had developed feelings for me.

"Unfortunately, Draco interrupted that meeting. He walked into my office, saw Harry, and went on a rant, which caused an incident between Harry and I after he left. Harry stormed out, and I had thought that I had lost my chance with him then.

"I was miserable for the first month of the summer, and barely left my rooms. When I had gone to lunch one day, I saw Harry's owl coming towards me. I had no idea how to feel, but when I read his letter and saw that he was willing to give me another chance, I very nearly cried. I wrote him back as soon as possible, and we quickly struck up our friendship again.

"When school resumed, we set up our weekly meetings again. The first few went very well, and I had hoped that we could enter a relationship in the future. I knew who I wanted to be with, and I hoped that he felt the same. The very next Potions class, Harry stayed after class to ask me something. After the rest of the class had left, Harry asked me if I would be his boyfriend, and I happily said yes. We shared our first kiss that day. Unfortunately, Draco decided to burst into my room and managed to cause another large fight. When Harry left, I was sure that we hadn't even lasted ten minutes.

"I decided to wait until our next weekly meeting to talk to him, hoping that he would come. Thankfully, he did. I explained that Draco had a huge crush on me and that he was extremely jealous that I had not chosen him. Harry seemed to accept my explanation, and all seemed okay between us. We shared our second kiss just before he left that night.

"Since then, we've been doing extremely well. Today, I just lost it when Draco, yet again, showed up at my door. Harry and I are supposed to have our first official date this evening, and I have no idea if he will still want to come."

Severus sighed heavily and looked at Ron, wearily. He was terrified that he had lost Harry and it showed in his eyes.

Ron watched all of the emotions flicker across the Potion Master's face and smiled to himself. He was now convinced that Professor Snape truly did care for, and love, Harry, and this was good enough for him. All he, Hermione, and his family, wanted for Harry was for him to find happiness. If it was with Professor Snape, so be it.

"Well, sir," Ron said after a few moments, "I'll go talk to Harry. I'll ask that he go on your date and talk to you about how he feels and if he'd like to continue your relationship."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Severus said. "It's more than I deserve."

"Please, sir," Ron said, "call me Ron."

Severus gave the young man a weak smile as he left the office. He then sighed heavily and hoped with all his being that Harry would give him one last chance.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Who knew Ron could be such a level-headed young man!

Enjoy guys.  
- Freake


	5. Hermione to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:** All warnings and disclaimers in chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

When Ron's footsteps died away, Harry tried to regain his composure. After a few moments, he was no longer crying. He pulled himself out of Hermione's arms and looked at her miserably.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, looking sadly at her best friend. "What happened?"

"I've been seeing Professor Snape," he said, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you, Mione. I've just been so happy with him, and I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Harry felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, but he made no movement to wipe them away. He felt ashamed if himself for not telling her.

"Why would I have cared who you were seeing, Harry?" she said. "If they were really making you as happy as you are, I don't care. It's time you've found some happiness."

She smiled, hoping to coax one out of Harry as well. She succeeded and hugged him tightly.

"I just wish Malfoy would leave Severus and I alone," Harry said, angrily. "He keeps popping up when things are perfect and buggering out relationship up."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Why does he care who Professor Snape is or isn't seeing?"

"Apparently Malfoy has had a big crush on Severus for years," Harry explained, pain in his eyes. "Severus has never cared for Malfoy as more than a student, and after a while, it pushes Malfoy into jealous fits, so he essentially stalks Severus' office, classroom, and quarters."

"What a little arsehole!" Hermione said, shocked. "I'm guessing his line of thinking is 'If I can't have him, no one can' or something like that."

"That's Severus' best guess," Harry said. "Apparently it's worse now because Malfoy knows I spend a few hours every Friday with Severus. He's interfered three times now. I have something real growing for Severus, and I know I want to be with him. I just can't handle Malfoy's jealous fits."

"Maybe Professor Snape should try talking to the headmaster," Hermione suggested, earning a dark look from Harry.

"The headmaster is a self-righteous fraud," Harry said, dislike evident in his tone. "He was notified the first time, and he has done nothing to help Severus and I."

Hermione hugged Harry again, and she looked at him carefully.

"Sis you and Severus have any plans for tonight?" she asked.

"We're supposed to have our first date tonight," he answered, looking at his lap. "I don't know if I can face him yet though."

"Well, why don't you go, but take the time until the date to figure out what it is you want in the relationship between you and Professor Snape," Hermione said. "That way, you won't make a decision and regret it."

"I'll do that," Harry said, wiping his face. "I'm going to head to the Room of Requirement. Can you find a way to let Severus know our date is still on for tonight?"

"I can do that for you, Harry," she said, standing and helping him to his feet. "Go figure your thoughts out."

"Thanks, Mione," Harry said, hugging her. "I'm really happy you and Ron came out here. Thanks for listening to me whine."

"Oh, you've had to put up with plenty from Ron and I," Hermione said, with a laugh. "It's the least I can do."

"Hey, can you ask Severus to move our date to the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, struck with an idea. "That way, Malfoy can't interfere."

"That's a great idea, mate," Ron said, approaching the pair by the lake.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Having a chat with Professor Snape. He's in his office," Ron said. "Go catch him, Mione. I need to talk to Harry for a bit."

Hermione hugged Harry and headed back to the castle.

"Why were you talking to Severus?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his ears turning red.

"I had to find out what his feelings for you really were," Ron said, sheepishly. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You've had more than your share of pain already."

"While I appreciate your concern, I don't appreciate that you kind of went behind my back," Harry said. "Besides, there aren't any problems between Severus and I."

"It's all Malfoy," Ron said. "Severus explained that to me."

The two stood in an awkward silence for a bit, before Harry looked a Ron.

"Thanks, Ron," harry said. "It's times like this that make up for when you were a complete are before."

"No problem, Harry," Ron said, grinning. "You really are like my brother, you know. Even Mum and Dad consider you their son. My whole family considers you family."

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning. "Now, I need ot go get Severus and my date set up."

The pair set off to the castle, laughing and joking.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Hermione made her way to the Potions Master's office and found him sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. She gently knocked on the door frame, making the man jump.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Severus asked, after he regained his composure.

"I've actually just for a message from Harry," she said.

"What it is?" Severus asked, fear visible in his eyes.

"Your date is still on, but it's being moved into the Room of Requirement," she said, watchign him closely.

Severus felt a good amount of tension leave his body upon her words. Harry was giving him another chance.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Severus said, with a small smile.

"You're very welcome, sir," Hermione replied. "And, you can call me Hermione."

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Author's Note:** So, the problems are slowly being sorted out. Will our boys make it?


	6. Prepping for Date Night

**A/N:** Warnings and disclaimers in chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

As soon as Harry entered the room, he found a beautiful park-like scene, complete with birds chirpiing and a small creek. He smiled as he let his eyes take in the scene.

After a few moments, he called for Dobby.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" the elf asked, quivering with excitement.

"Severus and I are moving out date here," Harry said. "Could you bring out picnic basket here instead of to the lake?"

"Yes sir!" Dobby trilled. "Does Harry Potter need anything else from Dobby?"

Harry smiled at the else, who was still quivering.

"Actually, I do," Harry said. "Can you go to my dorm, in my closet, and grab my black slacks and green dress shirt and bring them back here to me?"

"Dobby will be right back, sir!" the elf said, before disappearing with a pop.

Harry chuckled as he went about asking the room to change a few small things. He then asked for the exterior door to be visible only to Severus. A moment later, Dobby was back.

"Dobby has brought Harry Potter's clothes." the elf said, glowing with pride. With trembling hands, Dobby held out Harry's neatly folded clothes.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, taking the clothes.

"Dobby also saw Harry Potter's Wheezy!" the elf said. "Your Wheezy says that he holes everything works out for Harry Potter."

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling. "Would you be willing to do one more thing for me, Dobby?"

"Dobby is happy to do whatever Harry Potter asks of him," the elf said, again quivering with happiness.

"Can you go to Professor Snape and ask him to meet me here in half an hour?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Is Harry Potter sure he would like to see Professor Snape?" Dobby asked, picking up Harry's nervousness.

"Yes, Dobby," Harry said. "But thank you for asked."

"You is welcome, sir," Dobby said. "Dobby will go to Professor Snape now."

"Thank you," Harry said, earning a bright smile from Dobby, who then disappeared with a pop.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus sat on his sofa, staring into the fire, occasionally glancing at the clock, waiting for seven thirty to finally arrive. He was both nervous and scared. Nervous because he was going to see Harry. Scared because there was a possibility of his losing Harry.

Never before had he felt this way. Not even when he had lost Lily. There was something about Harry that made Severus grow so attached to him so quickly.

Severus had lost track of how long he had been staring into the fire when a pop roused him from his thoughts.

"Professor Snape?" Dobby asked, quietly. "I have a message for you."

"Unless it's from Harry, I don't care," Severus said, softly.

"Harry Potter asks that you meet him in the Room of Requirement in half an hour, sir," Dobby said, trembling a bit. "He sounded nervous, but was sure that he wants to see you.

"Harry still wants to see me?" Severus asked, perking up a bit.

"Yes, sir," Dobby said. "Harry Potter was a little nervous, but when Dobby asked if he was sure, Harry Potter said yes.

"Thank you, Dobby," Severus said, finally feeling a bit better.

"You is welcome, sir," Dobby said, before popping out of the room.

Severus got off his sofa and started to get himself ready to see Harry.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N 2:** So here's a crappy little filler chapter before we get to the good stuff. I don't know when the next update will be. I have through the 13th part written out, but I have little ambition to type them up.

Hope you enjoy!

-Freake


	7. Date Night, Act One: Confessions

Severus sighed as he took one last look in the mirror. He hoped his choice of outfit would be appropriate for the date.

Severus had tied his hair back with a small leather strap, which sat at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple white dress shirt and dark grey slacks. He nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave.

As he started toward the door, Severus stopped, realizing that he didn't know where the Room of Requirement was.

"Dobby?" he called, as he threw on an open black robe.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Dobby asked, after popping into the room.

"Where is this Room of Requirement?" Severus asked, feeling some what foolish.

"Dobby thinks it is on the seventh floor," the elf answered. "Harry Potter asked the room to make the door only visible to Professor Snape."

"Thank you, Dobby," Severus said, smiling to the elf.

"You is welcome, sir," Dobby squeaked, trembling happily. He then disappeared with a small pop.

Severus checked his watch. He had about ten minutes to find Harry

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Harry sat on a bench, under the stars, waiting for Severus. Glancing at his watch, he noticed the professor should be arriving any moment. He rose from the bench and looked around.

The Room had out done itself. Harry was in a beautiful garden, surrounded by roses, daisies, and many other flowers. There was a small table under a gazebo a short distance from a small pond, filled with small, colorful fish. His bench was near a tree, which housed a handful of song birds.

Harry smiled and looked at his outfit again. He was wearing his favorite green dress shirt, black slacks, and his dark green low-top trainers. He nervously ran a hand over his hair, and he let out a sigh as he heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Here goes nothing," he said, walking over to let the other man into his haven.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus found the door easily. It was vibrantly colored, but not to much that it was gaudy. He hesitated for a moment before knocking. He only waited a few seconds before Harry opened the door.

Severus smiled at the sight of the younger wizard.

"Hello, Severus," Harry said, allowing the older man to enter his garden.

"Hello, Harry," Severus said, stepping into the garden. "Oh, this is quite beautiful!"

Harry smiled a bit as he led Severus to the bench. He waited for Severus to sit, and carefully sat with some space between them. He thought Severus hadn't noticed, until he caught the creases in the older man's forehead.

Severus looked at the younger man and frowned when he noticed the small amount of fear in his eyes.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay with doing this?" Severus asked, concerned. "I understand if you would like to wait to talk."

"No, I want to talk now, " Harry said, looking at Severus. "If we don't talk about it now, when we do talk, we'll have forgotten the emotions we felt after our fight."

Severus tentatively held out his hand, wanting nothing more than to touch some small part of the other man. He was pleasantly surprised when Harry took his hand.

"I just want you to know," Harry started softly, "that I didn't intend to worry you when I ran off earlier. I know that what yo said wasn't true, but Malfoy bothering us again got to me.

"I should be used to him, but knowing that he wants you like I do scares me, Severus. I'm scared that you're going to drop me for him."

Severus felt a wave of anger flow through him, directed at Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, you have no reason to think that I would ever leave you," Severus said, looking at him. "Draco Malfoy is an arrogant, self-centered bastard. He has no qualities that I look for in a partner. He's just jealous that I didn't choose him.

"Since Voldemort's defeat, I no longer have to pretend to disdain Gryffindor, unfairly allow Slytherin to do as they please, or be an arse to people. I'm free to do as I please."

Harry smiled weakly, but the small gesture didn't reach his eyes. Severus frowned a bit, wanting to pull Harry into his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. However, Severus mastered himself, and he waited for Harry to speak.

Harry moved closer to Severus, but he kept his body closed. He grappled with his thoughts for a bit, before finally admitting to himself what he needed to.

"I love you, Severus," Harry said, looking at him. "And I'm scared. Everyone I've ever loved has either hurt me or left me. I don't want either to happen with you. I've let myself get so attached to you, and I've never been happier. But that fear is there, and today made me finally realize that I'm completely in love with you, but I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose you."

Harry finished his short speech and threw himself into Severus' arms as he started sobbing. Severus was stunned, but he wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close, still trying to take in what he just heard.

"I love you, Harry. No one, and nothing, will ever be able to chance my feelings," Severus said, still holding him close. "I will never leave you. I will do my best to never hurt you. I will always ne here to talk whenever you want. You mean the world to me."

Harry looked at him, a watery smile on his face. Slowly, Severus moved to kiss Harry, hoping to prove without words just how much the younger man meant to him.

As soon as their lips met, Severus thought he felt an odd sensation, almost as though his magical signature was melding with Harry's. After the initial burst, the sensation died down quite a bit, and Severus gave himself over to the kiss.

After a moment, Harry pulled away from the kiss, slightly breathless. He looked into Severus' eyes and saw an overwhelming amount of affection and love. He smiled and leaned against his lover, humming happily as strong arms surrounded him.

Severus pulled his lover close, savoring the happiness between them. He looked at his partner and smiles as he saw the contentment, love, and happiness in those emerald green eyes.

"Sev?" Harry said, after a short, comfortable silence. "Did you feel a weird sensation when we kissed?"

"I did," Severus answered. "If it's what I believe it was, it's an incredibly rare phenomenon."

"What do you think it is, Sev?" Harry asked, interested.

"I think we're true soul mates," Severus said. "And if I'm right, we completed the necessary steps for a lifetime bond."

"How rare is that?" Harry asked, awed.

"I've heard of maybe two or three occurrences in the last millenia," Severus said. "When I say it's rare, I mean it's really rare."

Harry looked at Severus, wonder in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed the older man enthusiastically. Severus responded eagerly, pulling his lover against him.

The wizards were so absorbed in one another, they never noticed Dobby popping in to deliver their dinner. The elf smiled as he saw Harry and Severus, before leaving the wizards in peace.

After a while, Severus broke the kiss, thoroughly breathless. He rested his forehead against Harry's and smiled.

"I wonder if Dobby has brought our dinner yet," Harry said, as his stomach gave a rumble. He grinned, kissed Severus' nose, and pulled away enough to glance around.

"Let's go eat," Severus said, noticing the gazebo with the table and large picnic basket. "We can talk more after dinner."

"Okay," Harry said, slipping an arm around the older man as they walked to their dinner.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** So, our boys are slowly working things out. Or maybe not so slowly, lol.

Sorry for the shitty update schedule. I seriously have no ambition to type up what I have written out already. I have 13 chapters written on paper, I just need to force myself to get it typed up.

Reviews are fantastic and would probably help me want to update more, lol

-Freake


	8. Date Night, Act Two: Interuptions

**A/N:** Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

After the couple finished their dinner, they moved back to the bench. Severus had one arm around Harry as they looked at the stars.

"Hard to believe something so beautiful could be found inside the castle, isn't it?" Harry asked, moving closer to the older man.

"Not particularly," Severus said, looking at the man in his arms. "Not when someone so beautiful thought it up."

Severus smiled as Harry looked up to him, smiling widely. He kissed the scar on Harry's forehead and pulled the smaller man close.

"Have you ever wanted children?" Harry asked, setting his head on Severus' chest and closing his eyes.

Severus thought for a moment, rubbing small circles on Harry's back. He could feel the other man relaxing and carefully decided how to word his answer.

"I never thought that I would have met a person who would want children with me," Severus said. "But I have always had a wish for at least two, a boy and a girl. I would like to be the parent that I never had. What about you?"

"I never allowed myself to think about having my own family," Harry said, quietly. "When Voldemort was at large, he was all I would afford to worry about. However, since I defeated him, I've found myself dreaming of having two or three children, maybe a dog or a cat, and a loving partner to share it with."

Severus smiled as he thought of Harry and himself living in a modest house out in the country. They could sit on their porch and watch their children chase their dog around the yard.

"Would you prefer to live in the city or in the country?" Severus asked, after rousing himself from his pleasant thought.

"I'd much rather live in the country," Harry said. "I don't fancy the thought of my every move being watched by some idiot paparazzi whenever I leave my house."

"Ah, yes. The underbelly of the news world," Severus said. "I'm surprised Rita Skeeter is leaving you alone, now that the threat is gone."

"I told her I'd give her my exclusive, first and last, interview if she would agree to leave me alone," Harry said. "So far, we've both held up our ends of that bargain."

"That was very...Slytherin of you," Severus said, impressed.

"Well, the hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin," Harry admitted, quietly.

"Why did you not get placed in Slytherin, if the hat wanted you there?" Severus asked, puzzled.

"Malfoy had made a bad impression, everything I had heard about Slytherin made me uncomfortable, and I asked the hat not to put me there," Harry explained. "The hat does take your choice into account."

"I was not aware Malfoy was the arrogant before even being sorted," Severus said, unsurprised. "Although, if you look at his father, it's not a surprise."

"I think we should give Rita the exclusive, and only, interview when we go public," Harry said. "That way, we can avoid most of the press from the off."

"I agree, but let's keep it our secret a while longer," Severus said, pulling Harry close.

Harry smiled as he was pulled against Severus protectively. He laid his head on the other man's chest and listened to his heartbeat, letting the soothing rhythm calm him.

"Harry?" Severus asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yes, Sev?" Harry answered.

"Have you ever been with anyone intimately?" Severus asked, quietly.

"No," Harry answered. "It wasn't because I wasn't interested, but because I was waiting for the right person. And, I didn't want to get too close to anyone with Voldemort after me. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Severus said, looking to Harry. "I was unsure of your experience, and my curiosity got the better of me."

"It's alright, Sev," Harry said, moving to look into the older man's eyes. "I'm pretty positive that I've found the right person."

Severus looked into Harry's eyes and saw the green orbs alight with passion and love. Overwhelmed, and starting to become aroused, Severus captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. He felt Harry move closer to him and felt arms slide around his neck.

Harry threw everything he had into the kiss, trying to coax Severus into being his first, and only, lover. He felt Severus' arms wrap around him, and moved closer still.

Severus broke the kiss, breathless and looked at Harry. His lips were swollen, his eyes were closed, and, Severus noticed, there was a bulge in his pants.

"Harry, would you like to go to my quarters?" Severus asked, placing kisses on Harry's neck.

"Mmm, what about Malfoy?" Harry asked, between gasps.

"We'll never hear him knock if we're in my bedroom," Severus answered, just before biting the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder, earning a deep groan.

"We'll have to stop what we're doing," Harry said, willing the Room to create an exit that would place them near Severus' quarters.

"I think we can last five minutes," Severus said, looking at a grinning Harry.

"Less than that," Harry whispered into Severus' ear, earning a shiver.

He then moved slowly away from the older man, who noticed a new door and the devious smile on Harry's face.

"Does this come out near my quarters?" Severus asked, willing himself to control his urge to jump Harry.

Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip, incredibly turned on. He backed toward the door, drawing Severus closer to him. When he was pressed against the door, and Severus was pressing against him, Harry couldn't fight his quiet groan.

When Harry's groan reached Severus, he fought to master himself. He opened the door, wrapped an arm around Harry, pulled him through the door, gave his portrait his password, slammed the Room's door, wrenched his door open, and pulled Harry inside. He carefully pushed Harry onto his back on the sofa, and locked his portrait.

Harry lay, panting slightly, sprawled on Severus' sofa, lips still swollen, eyes half closed yet burning with passion, and his arms reaching for Severus, who tried to burn the image into his mind.

As soon as Severus took his first step toward Harry, he heard a knock on the door. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, hoping to master himself.

"Harry, would you please wait for me in my bedroom?" Severus asked, trying to keep his voice even. "Please do not take any clothing off. I have a plan for us that I'd like to follow when I join you.

"Yes sir," Harry said, getting up. "I'll wait in your room.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said, watching him go.

After he heard the door close, Severus cast a silencing charm on it. He was so close to having Harry, whomever decided to prolong his wait would feel his full wrath.

Severus felt his control snap when he saw a livid Draco Malfoy outside his door.

"What did I tell you earlier, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus ground out, trying to keep from cursing the boy in front of him.

"That you had no use to Potter," Malfoy spat. "but, judging by the look on your face when you pulled him into your quarters, that was a lie."

"I have told you numerous time that I am NOT interested in you," Severus forced out. "And, I believe that I told you not to bother me tonight, or for the rest of the weekend."

"What's so great about bloody Potter anyway? Everyone thinks he's so great, just because he has some stupid scar on his bloody forehead!" Malfoy spat, disgust in his tone. "He's not even a Pureblood!"

Severus had to exercise extreme control to keep from slapping Malfoy at his last exclamation. He shook from the strength of his rage, and barely noticed Malfoy's look of alarm.

"You have no right to be down here, harassing me for whom I choose to spend my time with," Severus said, in his most dangerous voice. "You will serve detention with Mr. Filch every Saturday and Sunday until the end of the term. If you go to the headmaster, I will not be pleased. You have gotten away with far too much in your life, and it's time for you to pay for your insolence.

"The downfall of Voldemort was the END of the battle between Purebloods, half bloods, and muggleborns. In fact, Voldemort himself was a half blood, his father was a muggle.

"Now, remove yourself from my sight, Draco. And if I see you near my quarters again, I will take you directly to the headmaster."

Malfoy turned on his heel, and ran up the hallway as fast as he could. Severus glared after time, before re-entering his quarters. He took a few moments to calm himself before entering his bedroom.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** And there we have it. Malfoy has interfered for the last (we hope) time, and Severus has an aroused Harry waiting in his room. What will happen with our two boys next?

Reviews are love!

-Freake


	9. Draco's New Chance at Love

**A/N:** Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

As Draco ran down the hall, away from his professor's quarters, he felt tears gather in his eyes. He was used to rejection, disdain, even insults! But to be rejected by the man he was harboring a large crush on hurt much more than he had anticipated.

Draco had been attracted to the dark professor since his fifth year. Something about the stoic man drew Draco like a moth to a flame. The way his eyes were always watching, even when you didn't think he was. The delicate manner he treated each ingredient when showing the class how to brew a particularly difficult potion.

He ran to the Entrance Hall, wanting to escape the confines of the castle. Unfortunately, Draco ran into Ron and Hermione, who were just coming in from a walk around the lake.

"Malfoy," Ron said, stopping in his tracks. "Not bothering Professor Snape again, were you?"

"What's it to you, Weasel?" Malfoy spat, choking back his sobs. He knew Malfoys never showed weakness.

"I happen to know that Professor Snape has chosen someone else over you," Ron said, taking a step toward Malfoy. "You'd do well to leave them alone."

Draco tried to shove past Ron, only to be knocked back by his arm.

"Damn it, Weasley!" Draco snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Only if you aren't going to bother Professor Snape any more," Ron said, angrily.

"He's just given me detention every Saturday and Sunday until the end of term," Draco said. "And threatened worse if I bother him again. Why would I do that to myself?"

"You're a stubborn git," Ron said, stepping closer to Draco, looking menacing. "If I hear that you're switched to harassing Harry, you'll have myself, Hermione, and my family to answer to.

"Let me go," Draco said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Ron, let him go," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm. "You've said enough."

Reluctantly, Ron moved out of the way and let Draco run out into the grounds.

"That git better leave Severus and Harry alone," Ron said, watching Draco's silhouette shrink.

After Draco reached the edge of the lake, he collapsed onto the ground, sobs wracking his body. All he could feel was his emotional anguish and the knowledge that Severus would never be his only made it hurt more.

Draco had lost track of how long he'd been crying by the lake, and he completely missed the cautious footsteps approaching him. He jumped as arms surrounded him and gently pulled him against a strong, warm body.

"Sh, Draco," a male voice said, rubbing gentle circles on the blonde's back. "I know it hurts now, but soon you'll move on."

Draco barely heard what the man had said, but clung to the body as he cried.

After a short while, Draco managed to calm himself down enough to look at his savior. He was shocked to see Blaise Zabini holding him, looking worried.

"Feel a little better?" he asked, gently wiping tear tracks from the blonde's face.

"Kind of," Draco answered, leaning against the other boy. "Why did you come to find me?"

"You've been away from the common room since the end of classes," Blaise answered. "No one else seemed to care, but I needed to know you were okay."

"Why do you care if I'm okay or not?" Draco asked, pulling out of the other boy's comforting arms.

"I know what it's like to have feelings for someone who won't even give you the time of day," Blaise answered, looking at Draco meaningfully.

"What do you...oh," Draco said, shame welling up inside him. "You've liked me?"

Blaise simply nodded. He then pulled Draco back into his arms, just holding the blonde. Draco felt new tears building up at his ignorance. He and Blaise had been best friends since third year. He should have realized that Blaise was interested in him; all the meaningful looks, all the help he had given Draco, and all the times Blaise had been the only person to listen when Draco needed to vent.

Blaise felt the first sobs, more than heard them. He simply pulled Draco closer, rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back.

"Sh, it's alright," he whispered. "It's all going to be okay."

Draco cried for a while, and he slowly gathered himself. He felt Blaise's arms tighten around him. Grateful, Draco moved closer.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should never have put you through that, Blaise. I'm sorry."

"Draco, it's okay," Blaise said. "How about we go back to the dorm and talk. It's starting to get a little chilly."

Draco smiled weakly as Blaise pulled him up and placed an arm around Draco's shoulders. They made their way to the Slytherin Common Room without any problems.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** An so, Draco has a new lease on love, and our boys are left to their own devices. Wonder what they're up to...

Reviews are love!

-Freake


	10. Date Night, Act Three: The Perfect Night

**A/N:** As usual, disclaimers and such are in the first chapter.

ALSO, this is pretty much just smut. There's no plot here.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Harry gasped as the door opened, dropping his hand on to the bed quickly. He groaned at the lack of pressure on his bulge, and he knew he had given himself away.

Severus noted Harry's hand drop to the bed as he shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and took a seat on the edge of his mattress, taking in the thoroughly debauched look of his soon-to-be lover.

"Now, Harry," Severus said, as his eyes traveled his partner's body. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing, sir," Harry said, trembling with need. His green eyes met black and he groaned softly, extremely aroused.

"You know that I do not appreciate liars, Harry," Severus said, carefully placing his hand on Harry's thigh. "If you tell me the truth, I"ll reward you with something special."

"I'm s-sorry, sir," Harry said, between small moans. "I was really turned on, so I was rubbing myself through my p-pants. I'm s-sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Harry," Severus said, slowly moving his hand on Harry's thigh. "I merely instructed you not to remove your clothing."

Harry mumbled an incoherent response as Severus carefully continued to explore Harry's leg with his hand.

Severus carefully avoided Harry's bulge as he moved his hand up the toned body. Harry whimpered as the fingers teasingly brushed his lower stomach, but he was quickly lost as he felt his shirt open, revealing his toned abs and chest.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Severus said, as his eyes feasted on Harry's body.

"One you could make getting points sound so sexy, Sev," Harry said, blushing slightly under the other man's gaze.

Severus ran a single finger down Harry's chest, following the center line of Harry's chest to the top of the patch of hair that disappeared into the black slacks. Severus glanced at Harry, whom had his eyes closed as he was being explored.

"Harry, before we lose control, I need to ask you something very important," Severus said, removing his hand from Harry's body reluctantly.

"What's that, Sev?" Harry asked, opening his eyes and propping himself on his elbows.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Severus asked, looking at Harry. "I know you've never been with anyone else, and I don't want you to regret this decision."

Harry looked at Severus with such tenderness, trust, and love that the older man was overwhelmed.

"Sev, I know you're worried about me making a rash decision, but I made up my mind about this a long time ago," Harry said. "If I was unsure, I doubt I'd be on your bed, my shirt open, and harder than I've ever been in my life."

Harry then sat up, reached out and pulled Severus close, before laying down, bringing his soon-to-be lover on top of him.

"I love you, Severus," Harry said, looking into the black eyes above him. "And I know that I want my first time to be with you."

Severus smiled before capturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. He felt Harry smile as he kissed back, and slid his arms around Severus' neck.

Slowly, Severus broke the kiss, trailing light kisses down Harry's neck, over his collarbone, and onto his chest. He heard small gasps and quiet moans as he moved farther down. He gave one of Harry's nipples and gentle bite, earning a sharp gasp. Severus gently kissed to Harry's other nipple, gently biting it also.

Harry's breath came in sharp gasps as his partner littered his neck and torso with kisses, licks, and gentle bites. He threaded one hand into Severus' hair, trying to anchor himself in some way. As Severus moved farther down his body, his breathing became more punctuated with groans.

"Sev, please," Harry groaned, pushing the older man's head farther down his body. "Please..."

"Now, now, Harry," Severus said, sitting up a bit. "Getting a little impatient, are we?"

"Please, Sev," Harry groaned, moving a hand toward his bulge.

"No, no, Harry," Severus said, gently preventing the hand from making contact. "Patience will be rewarded when I've finished learning which spots on your body will make you scream."

Severus moved so that he was on his hands and knees above Harry, who looked up at him, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Please, Sev," Harry whimpered. "I'm so close. Please."

Severus leaned down and bit Harry's neck, earning a short scream and shudder from the younger man. Severus smirked and slowly trailed a hand along Harry's body, ghosting his fingertips over the tanned skin. He heard Harry's whimpers turn to groans as his fingers traveled closer to his waist.

"Soon, Harry," Severus whispered, as his hand once again passed Harry's bulge without contact. "Be patient, my love."

Harry groaned, whimpered, and screamed through the next ten minutes. He was an incoherent mess when Severus finally decided to give him relief.

"Lay on your back with your eyes closed," Severus said, as he moved to lay next to Harry on the bed.

Harry did as he was told, whimpering softly.

"Please, please, please," he mumbled, overcome with lust for Severus. "Please, sir."

Severus spent just a few seconds taking in the sight of his lover, who was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He trailed his fingertips along Harry's body, drawing a series of moans and whimpers from the younger man.

"Sev," Harry moaned, as he felt his belt and slacks being opened. "Please, Sev. Please, I'm so close."

"Lift your hips," Severus said, fighting against his arousal.

Harry did as he was told, letting a small whimper escape as he felt the cool bedroom air on his cock. He tried to touch himself again, groaning when his hand was gently batted away.

"Not yet, Harry," Severus said, his voice thick with lust. "In a few moments, you'll get your relief."

"H-h-hurry, S-severus," Harry managed, through his whimpers.

Severus slowly moved himself down the bed and settled between Harry's legs. He spent a moment admiring Harry's endowment, before giving it a lick from root to tip.

Harry's eyes flew open as he felt Severus' tongue on hi cock. It was the greatest sensation ever. He moaned and threaded both hands into Severus' hair.

Severus smiled as the feeling of Harry letting himself go and the hands in his hair. He slowly took Harry's cock into his mouth, fighting his own awakening need for release.

"Oh God, Severus," Harry groaned, fighting his release as he felt his cock enveloped in the warm, wet heat. "Oh god, that feels amazing."

Severus slowly started bobbing his head, earning more drawn out moans. He started to pick up speed. He groaned as Harry's grip on his hair tightened, causing Harry to gasp at the vibration on his cock.

Harry was getting close, and he was fighting his release. He could tell, because his hips were starting to buck, pressing his cock further into Severus' mouth.

"Oh god, oh god, Severus," Harry groaned, finally going over the edge. He bucked uncontrollably into Severus' mouth, who took every drop.

Severus slowly released Harry's cock from his mouth, kissing the head as he sat up a bit. He felt a powerful surge of arousal at the sight of his lover's posture; Harry was completely relaxed, a happy smile on his face.

Severus smiled happily as he took off Harry's trainers, socks, slacks, and boxers, laying the clothing in a neat pile next to the bed. He then moved to lay next to his lover.

Harry rolled onto Severus and kissed him passionately. He held himself up just enough to begin unbuttoning the shirt his lover was still wearing. His fingers grazed the chest that was being revealed, causing Severus to break the kiss and groan quietly.

After his shirt was open, Severus carefully rolled Harry and himself so that he was on top, earning a quiet moan from Harry. Severus looked into his green eyes below him and was happy to see love and trust being directed at him.

"Stay on the bed," Severus whispered. "Please."

Harry nodded, and Severus got off the bed. He took off his shirt and unfastened his belt, earning a burning look from Harry. He slowly undid his slacks and pushed both his slacks and underwear to the floor, leaving himself in a similar state of undress as Harry.

Harry was fighting to obey Severus, and he was quickly being kissed by the older man as he was pressed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, and he experimentally bucked his hips up, warning a moan from Severus.

"Harry," Severus said, after breaking their kiss. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Severus, I'm sure," Harry said, looking up to his lover. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"It's going to be uncomfortable at first," Severus said, moving himself off the other man. "Though it will be much less uncomfortable if we prepare you first."

"I trust you, Sev," Harry said, looking to his lover. "And I know that you'll do your best to make this special and not hurt me if you can help it."

Severus kissed Harry soundly, as he reached for a bottle on his nightstand. He carefully coated his fingers with the lube. He deepened the kiss, hoping to distract Harry from the discomfort he'd soon experience. Severus gently pressed a finger into Harry's hole, noting the small wince Harry couldn't stop. He unwillingly broke the kiss and Harry closed his eyes tightly.

"Relax, love," Severus whispered. "If you relax, it will be much less uncomfortable."

Harry nodded and willed himself to relax. After a few moments, Harry finally felt himself relax.

"I think I'm okay, Severus," Harry said, smiling at the light kisses his lover was bestowing on him.

"I'm not going to do more than you feel comfortable with," Severus said. "If it hurts, please say something."

Severus and Harry spent the next few minutes making sure that Harry was properly stretched. Severus liberally coated his cock with the lube, before taking his place between Harry's legs. He looked at Harry, concern in his eyes.

"Sev, you know that I'll stop you if it hurts too much," Harry said, looking at his lover. "Just be as gentle as you were preparing me, and I'm sure we'll be fine."

Severus nodded, still worried about hurting Harry. He was quite a bit larger than three fingers, but the reassuring smile Harry gave him helped soothe his worry.

Harry winced slightly as he felt Severus begin to enter him, but he was able to relax quickly. He felt Severus still after a moment.

"Severus, I love you," Harry said, smiling at his lover.

"I love you, Harry," Severus said, answering Harry's smile.

Severus slowly pushed himself into Harry, who moaned quietly. When he was fully entered, Severus stilled again, giving Harry time to adjust. He leaned down and kissed his love softly, drawing a moan from him.

After a moment, Severus pulled back before snapping them forward, earning a gasp and a moan from Harry. He continued his movements, slowly gaining speed until he was pounding into Harry, who was lost in the passion, babbling incoherently.

Harry was lost in a haze of pleasure, the sensation of Severus' cock hitting his prostate overwhelming him with pleasure. His hips started bucking again, driving Severus further into his body, causing him to scream as his prostate was pounded.

Severus was quickly losing himself in the pleasure, but he reached down to start pumping Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. He groaned as he felt Harry's entrance begin to spasm around his cock. He sped up, keeping his hand in time with his hips.

"Oh god, Severus," Harry groaned, before screaming as his release finally came, spurting his seed over his stomach and chest. Severus soon followed, emptying himself into Harry.

Severus gently pulled himself out of Harry and laid next to him. Harry cuddled up next to Severus after casting a wandless cleaning charm on himself. Severus gladly accepted Harry into his arms.

"That was incredible," Harry said, still panting a bit. "And thank you for being to gentle and making my first time so special, Sev."

"You're very welcome, Harry," Severus said, pulling the younger man closer. "It was quite pleasurable for me as well."

Harry laughed a bit as he wrapped an arm around Severus, before the both quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** Yeah, this was fun to write...at work...lol. Our boys are doing quite well, eh?

Reveiws are love!

-freake


	11. The Morning After

**A/N:** Warnings and such in chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus woke up and tried to stretch. However, he could only move one arm. His eyes snapped open, only to relax again when he saw Harry sleeping peacefully against his right side, an arm draped over his torso.

Severus smiled, watching his lover sleep with a small smile on his face. Severus closed his eyes and just relaxed, listening to the slow, deep rhythm of Harry's breathing.

After a while, Severus felt Harry stir. The younger man snuggled up to the warmth, bringing a small to the older man's face. Severus them felt Harry wince as he tried to move on to him.

"Ow," Harry muttered, rubbing his lower back.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Severus asked, gently stroking his lover's shoulder.

"My lower back and my arse hurt," Harry said, wincing as he moved up to kiss Severus softly. "Is that normal?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Severus said, reaching for a small bottle on his nightstand. "However, this will help the pain.

He dipped a couple fingers into the lotion and began gently massaging it into Harry's lower back. He felt the younger man relax as his pain relieving cream began to work.

Harry sighed as he felt the pain in his lower back ebb away as Severus massaged his lotion into his skin. He moved closer, thinking back to the previous night.

Harry smiled as he remembered how gentle and loving Severus has been. He felt very lucky to get to see the usually stoic man's tender side.

"What are you smiling about?" Severus asked, having finished with Harry's back.

"How amazing you made last night," Harry answered, looking into his lover's eyes. "Thank you, Sev."

"You are very welcome, Harry," Severus answered, a smile on his face.

The couple lay in one another's arms for a while, before Harry got a little daring.

Harry started very slowly moving his hand down Severus' chest, his fingers lightly skimming the pale, scarred skin. He stopped as his felt a particularly large scar.

"Sev, how did you get all of these scars?" Harry asked, sitting up a little to look at his lover.

"Um," Severus said, suddenly nervous. "I...uh..."

Harry nodded, having sat up. He gently took Severus' hand and laid it on his left forearm, where his collection of self-inflicted scars were.

Severus felt the small bumps on Harry's arm and looked at him in shock.

"You too?" he asked, horror struck.

"Yes," Harry said. "My aunt and uncle caused nearly all of them. They were terrible to me all my life. I do not plan on returning to that house once this school year is up."

Severus felt a powerful surge of protectiveness flow through him as he pulled Harry into his arms, holding him close.

Harry moved closer gratefully, happy that someone finally cared. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and mover even closer.

"Harry, please don't resort to that any longer," Severus said, rubbing his back gently. "If you ever get the urge to harm yourself, please find me."

"Of course, Sev," Harry said. "I haven't felt the urge to do that since last summer, after we fought . This is the scar from that..."

Harry took Severus' hand and put it over a rather long, dark scar.

Severus couldn't stop the pain sound from escaping his throat. He hated that he had caused Harry to harm himself.

"Sev, I don't blame you at all," Harry said, looking at him. "I blame Draco and his jealousy. It wasn't your fault."

"But I said things I never meant to say in that argument," Severus said, trying to pull away.

"Severus Tobias Snape, it was not your fault," Harry said, his hand slipping under the sheets. "Trust me."

Severus gasped as he felt a tentative hand brush his cock, all his guilt melting away at Harry's touch.

Harry clumsily stroked Severus' cock, groaning as he felt his own cock start to respond. He knocked Severus' hand away when he tried to reciprocate.

"No," Harry said. "This is all about you, Sev."

Severus groaned, unable to say what he wanted to. He gasped when Harry lightly squeezed then moaned as he felt Harry speed up a bit.

Harry waited until Severus closed his eyes in pleasure before he moved and took some of his lover's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head experimentally.

"Harry," Severus groaned, fighting the impulse to buck himself into Harry's mouth. He threaded one hand into Harry's hair.

Harry sucked a bit harder, bobbing his head faster. This earned a drawn out groan fro the older man, who gripped Harry's hair tighter. Harry let a small moan escape, causing Severus to groan.

After a few moments, Severus could feel himself approach his limit.

"Harry, I'm really close," he managed, releasing the younger man's hair. "You can stop if you wish."

Harry's response was to suck harder and keep going. Severus lasted only a few seconds before emptying himself into Harry's mouth, who swallowed almost everything.

Harry carefully released Severus' cock and sat up, looking bashful. He soon found himself being pressed into the bed and soundly kissed by Severus.

Severus broke the kiss a should while later and rested his forehead against Harry's, looking at the other man.

"Thank you," Severus said, softly.

"You're welcome, Sev," Harry said, blushing a bit under the intense gaze of his lover.

Severus moved to lay next to Harry, smiling when Harry cuddled up to him.

The couple stayed in a comfortable silence until there was a knock on Severus' door.

Harry started to move away from Severus, only to be pulled firmly into his lover's arms. Harry smiled and snuggled closer.

"Whomever that is can wait until I'm ready to stop cuddling with you," Severus said, before kissing Harry passionately.

Harry responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Out in the hall, Dumbledore frowned as he waited for Severus to answer his door.

"He never takes this long to answer, even when he's asleep," Dumbledore muttered, before walking away.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N 2:** Holy crap, sorry for the delay in posting. Work picked up again, and all that jazz. I'm not going to make excuses.

I have ten or so more parts written (beyond this part) that still need to be typed, and hopefully I'll be able to get them typed up shortly.

Anyway, enjoy guys. And don't forget to reveiw!

-Freake


	12. Dumbledore's Idiocy

**A/N:** Warning and all that in the first chapter

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Albus Dumbledore was not a man who should be misled. He had his ways, mostly devious, of finding anything out.

For instance, he was aware that Harry Potter never returned to his dorm after being seen heading to the seventh floor.

Albus was most curious about Harry's whereabouts due to the number of Death Eaters still at large. Well, that's what he told the public. He was infuriated that his pawn had broken free from his control. Harry needed to be monitored and in anything happened, Albus needed to know. He had Harry's life planned out.

"Dobby," he called, commandingly.

The small elf popped into the room, bowing quickly.

"Yes, headmaster?" Dobby asked, not moving from his bow.

"Do you know where Harry spent last night?" Albus asked, sternly.

Dobby struggled with himself; the headmaster was his employer, but Harry Potter had been his savior and was his friend.

"Dobby doesn't know, sir," the elf answered, honestly. "Dobby saw Harry Potter about six, then no more."

"Who was he with when you last saw him" Albus asked.

"He was alone, sir" Dobby answered. "Dobby does know that he was with his Wheezy and Hermione Granger by the lake before that."

"Thanks, Dobby," Albus said. "You may go."

Dobby nodded before popping out of the office.

Albus grabbed his quill and wrote a note to Rom and Hermione, sending it with a different elf a while later.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Dobby popped into Gryffindor Tower, looking for Hermione or Ron. He hurried over to them, relieved to have found them.

"Dobby, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, talking in the elf's frantic movements.

"Professor Dumbledore knows that Harry Potter did not return to Gryffindor Tower last night," Dobby said, quaking. "He asked Dobby about it, and Dobby thinks he will come to Harry Potter's friends next."

Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks, causing the elf to shrink into himself.

"Oh, Dobby, we're not angry with you," Ron said, hearing a terrified squeak from the elf. "We're very angry with Professor Dumbledore."

"Should Dobby find Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, wanting to help.

"That would be great," Hermione said. "Thank you for letting us know, Dobby."

"You is welcome!" Dobby said, popping out of the common room.

"We know it was coming," Ron said, darkly. "Shall we lay into Dumbledore or let Harry have the honors?"

"We can say our piece, but we'll let Harry have his chance as well," Hermione answered.

They settled back into their studying, only to be interrupted by a tug on Hermione's shirt.

"Professor Dumbledore is asking Zippy to gives this note to Hermione Granger," a small elf said, holding out a roll of parchment.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the scroll.

The elf bowed and and exited the room quickly.

"'May I request a meeting with you and Ron?' Who does he think he is?" Hermione spat, throwing the parchment into the fire.

"I know you're upset, Mione," Ron said, putting an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "But we need to remain calm. We can't let on that we know anymore than anyone else does about Harry's love life."

Hermione sighed and relaxed a little, leaning against Ron as they moved toward the portrait.

"I know know when you got so level-headed, but I'm glad it's happened," she said, with a chuckle.

They slowly made their way to the headmaster's office.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus and Harry were just getting dressed as the heard a pop in the living room.

"Harry Potter?" Dobby called, sounding worried.

Harry whipped his jeans on and was wrenching his wife beater over his head as he hurried to the living room.

"What's the matter, Dobby?" he asked, kneeling next to the shaking elf.

Severus was alarmed when he entered his living room to see Harry with his arms around Dobby, who was shaking and crying slightly.

"Dobby, when you feel ready, can you please let me know what has you so upset?" Harry asked, softly.

Severus walked over to the pair, concern evident in his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked Harry.

"Dobby hasn't been able to say," Harry said, looking at Severus. "For some reason, this feeliks like it involves Dumbledore."

Dobby squeaked loudly at the mention of the headmaster and nodded vigorously through his tears.

Harry's expression darkened as he looked to Severus, who was shocked by the mistrust and disdain in his young lover's face.

"Dobby, how would you like to be my elf?" Harry asked, looking to the quaking figure in his arms. "I can pay you what the headmaster does, but I'll never use you in a way that hurts you."

Dobby looked up to the young wizard, gratitude emanating from his small frame.

"Dobby would like that very much," the elf said, through fresh tears.

"Severus, I'm going to go speak to our dear headmaster," Harry said, after Dobby calmed down. "I need o give him a piece of my mind."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Severus asked.

"No, I'll do this on my own," Harry said, standing and summoning his shirt. "Though, if you could get Dobby settled, I'd be very grateful."

"I think we can manage that," Severus said, smiling a bit. "I know I have a small room that would be perfect for Dobby."

Harry gave Dobby's head a gentle pat before giving Severus a quick kiss.

"I'll be back within the hour," Harry said, as he stepped out of the portrait.

Harry quickly sent a patronus to Dumbledore's office, letting him know that he was on his way up.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

As Ron and Hermione entered the corridor to the headmaster's office, they were caught off guard by Harry's patronus cantering through the guardian.

"Uh oh," Ron said, stopping himself and Hermione. "I think Harry knows Dumbledore is looking for him."

"Should we still go in?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

"Yes," Ron said, "if not for anything but to help keep Harry's temper in check."

Hermione nodded as the couple went up to the statue.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked.

"Fudge fly," Ron said, causing the gargoyle to jump aside.

"Wait up," Harry called, seeing a pair move to head up the rotating staircase. Upon seeing Ron and Hermione, he relaxed a little.

"Dobby found me," He said, anger flashing in his eyes. "I'm here to give the headmaster a piece of my mind. You two don't need to come up."

"We're coming up," Hermione said. "We have things to say to him as well."

"Alright, let's go," Harry said, stepping onto the bottom step.

After a moment, Harry knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Albus called. He froze upon seeing Harry, having not taken his patronus seriously.

"Good morning, headmaster," Harry said, icily. "I hear you were looking for me last night."

Albus remained stunned, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Ron and Hermione remained near the door, but were ready to move forward if needed.

Harry glared at the headmaster, loathing and mistrust filling his eyes. He could feel his inner magic gathering, but he fought to hold it back.

"Why were you looking for me?" Harry asked, managing to keep his tone calm.

"I had noticed that you seemed upset and I was simply going to offer my ear if you needed to talk," Albus lied, unknowing of Harry's shields over himself and his friends.

"I don't but it," Harry spat, still glaring at the old fool. "You know I have separated myself from you after I killed Voldemort, Albus."

"Now Harry," Albus started, only yo stop as Harry shot him a withering look.

"Stop with the pleasantries, Albus," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't follow your plan anymore. Give it up."

"As long as you are a student at my school, you will do as I say, Mr. Potter," Albus said, commandingly. "I am headmaster, and my word is law."

"Bollocks," Harry said, grinning. "As soon as I go to the minister, you'll be in Azkaban. You've manipulated my friends, the professors, other students, and I for the last time, old man."

"You have no proof," Albus said, trying to probe Harry's mind and failing.

"I'll have plenty of proof," Harry said, maliciously. "I still suck at Occlumency and Legilimancy, but I can stop probes into my mind and others with my innate magic, you old fool."

Albus froze at that piece of information. He had really lost his pawn.

"Not that it should matter, but I'm moving out of Gryffindor," Harry said. "You don't need to know where I'm going, and it you send an elf to follow me, I'll take them from you, like I did Dobby earlier."

"You wouldn't dare take Dobby," Albus said, feeling a cold wave of fear.

"Dobby is mine, like he should have been when I freed him from Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, threateningly. "If you try to buy him back, I'll know."

Harry gave Dumbledore one last hate-filled glare before sweeping from the room, in a manner reminiscent of another inhabitant of the castle.

"Do you still need us, sir?" Hermione asked, from the door.

"No, you're free to go, Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered, still in shock.

Ron and Hermione left, their minds still full of Harry's argument with the headmaster.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** And what the hell was Dumble's thinking? Oh my, what's in store for him? Stay tuned to find out, muahahahaha.

As always, please review guys.

-Freake


	13. New Arrangements

**A/N:** Disclaimers and all that in Chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus showed Dobby to a small storage room in his quarters.

"This should be big enough for you," Severus said, showing the elf. "Will you be comfortable here?"

"Dobby will be most comfortable, Master Severus," he squeaked. "Master Harry and you are most generous!"

"Harry and I appreciate what you've done for us," Severus said.

Dobby smiled a goofy smile, earning a smile from Severus.

"Dobby needs to get his things from the elf quarters," the elf said. "Will it be okay if Dobby does that?"

"Of course, Dobby," Severus said. "You're free to do as you please unless Harry and I call for you."

"Thank you, sir!" Dobby said, hugging Severus' leg.

"You're very welcome, Dobby," Severus said. "If you have any questions, I'll be in the living room. Okay?"

Dobby nodded as he released Severus' leg, still smiling goofily.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Ron and Hermione didn't have far to go before they found Harry sitting at the bottom of a staircase. They approached him slowly.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked, looking at his friend.

"I"m fine," Harry said, looking up at them. "I just feel like I opened a whole new can of worms threatening Dumbledore like I did."

"Well, a lot of what you said was true," Ron said. "And it was about time you took your anger out on someone who deserved it."

"I just hope Severus doesn't suffer," Harry said. "He does still work for Dumbledore."

"Well, let's go to the tower and get your things packed up," Hermione said. "Then you can go back to him and talk."

"Why should I pack my stuff?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"You told Dumbledore you were moving. If your stuff is packed, it'll be easier to fool him," she replied, a devious look in her eyes.

"You're devious and Ron is calm," Harry said, amused. "What is the world coming to?"

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny were sitting in the common room chatting.

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione are," Neville said, glancing around.

"I thought I heard them leave earlier," Ginny said. "Hermione sounded pretty upset."

"Must have had something to do with Dumbledore," Seamus said, off-hand.

At that moment, the portrait opened and in came the trio: Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"That was brilliant," Ron said, looking at Harry. "You really told him where to shove it."

Dean shook his head, Seamus looked worried, and Neville was, as usual, clueless.

"Who did you tell to shove what where?" Ginny asked, very nervous.

"I told Dumbledore to shove off," Harry said, throwing himself into an armchair. "Why?"

"We were just wondering how things with Professor Snape went last night," Dean said.

Harry looked at all of his friends and smiled, before deciding to tell them all.

"Severus and I are great. We talked last night, and we've begun to work on our problems, both individual and as a couple," Harry said. "I'm actually going to ask him about me moving in with him today."

"Congrats, Harry," Neville said, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, if anyone deserves happiness, it's you, mate," Seamus said, happily.

"Thanks guys," Harry said, feeling content. He stayed in his chair listening to his friends chatter for a while.

"I'm going to go pack my things," Harry said, after a short while. "I'm going to leave it here for now though. I don't want to seem too eager."

"See ya," chorused from his friends.

Harry made his way to his dorm, both excited and saddened at the prospect of leaving the familiar circular room.

He started to recall some memories involving this room and smiled sadly. It was going to be more difficult to leave this place than he had thoughts. This was the first place he had ever felt like he belonged.

Harry gathered his few belongings and shut them in his trunk before securely locking it.

"You know, it's not going to be the same without you, mate," Ron said, leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, we've been through so much together since our first trip on the train," Harry said, looking at Ron.

The pair spent a moment in a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company.

"If Severus makes you as happy as you say he does, I'll be okay with you not being one of my dorm mates," Ron said. "But the second anything goes sour between you two, you're back in here."

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said, glad of his friend's words. "Severus won't hurt me if he can help it. And you know he really does make me happy. I wouldn't have been so upset yesterday if Severus didn't mean so much to me."

"I know, Harry," Ron said. "I just hadn't seen you that miserable since the war. I don't want to see it ever again."

"You won't, Ron," Harry said, softly. "It may not be a conventional relationship, but it works and we're happy."

Ron nodded and hugged Harry, trying to put all his feelings into the hug.

"Don't worry so much, Ron," Harry said, after he was released. "I'll still come up for study groups and to hang out."

"You better," Ron said, grinning. "Or Hermione and I will have to come drag you out of the dungeons."

They returned to the common room laughing.

"Heading out, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up from her text book.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon to visit, though," Harry said, looking at his friends.

One by one, each of his friends hugged Harry and wished him luck.

Harry took one last look at his first real home before leaving for his new one.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus sat on his sofa, looking around his quarters. He wondered what it would be like to share the space with Harry; see Harry's cloak hanging next to his by the door, have Harry's clothes in the second dresser in his room, Harry's school books on the spare desk in his office.

He was struck with a small pang of sadness when he remembered that Harry lived in Gryffindor, and he probably wouldn't want to leave his friends.

"Master Severus?" Dobby asked, coming out of his room.

"Yes, Dobby," Severus said, unable to hide the sadness on his face.

"Dobby still needs a bed, if Master Severus allows him to have one," the elf said, looking to his master.

"Of course you can have a bed, Dobby," Severus said, rising from the sofa. "Let's get you one."

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Harry had just left Gryffindor Tower when he accidentally walked into Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, a word please," she said, steadying him.

"Okay, ma'am," he answered, following her. He cast his mind around, trying to think of any trouble he'd caused recently.

After they reached her office, they each took a seat and Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, concern in her eyes.

"What did you want to talk about, Professor?" Harry asked, nervously.

"I've been informed that you have been spending quite a lot of time with Professor Snape recently," she said, cautiously.

"Yes, Professor Snape and I have gotten past our issues with one another," Harry said, slowly. "He has also helped me come to terms with the war."

"Are you romantically involved with Severus?" Minerva asked before she could stop herself.

Harry looked at his professor quizzically, unsure how she'd react to the truth.

"Do not be afraid, Harry," she said. "I've known Severus quite some time, and I have noticed quite an upturn in his moons, even if he still tries to hide it. You both deserve some happiness."

"Well, yes, I'm currently dating Severus," Harry said, relief flooding through him. "He understands my past and offers guidance in a way that isn't condescending."

Minerva smiled at the happiness that radiated from Harry as he spoke of Severus. He friend deserved someone who would care about him as much as Harry could.

"As long as you two are happy, I'm happy," Minerva said. "Just be patient with him, Harry. Severus is very stubborn."

"I know, Professor," Harry said. "I'll do my best."

"Off you go, Harry," she said, smiling. "I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"See you later, Professor," Harry said, as he left the office.

He resumed his trek to the dungeons, his mind full of Severus and the life he hoped to share with the older man.

In no time, Harry found himself at the familiar portrait. He knocked gently, hoping Severus would know who it was at the door.

Severus answered the door with a severe look on his face, but his expression instantly softened upon seeing Harry.

"How was your morning, after storming out of here?" Severus asked, leading Harry to the sofa.

"Aggravating. Dumbledore was a pain, but it for much better after," Harry said, looking to Severus uncertainly. "Oh, Minerva asked me about us, and I told her the truth."

"Of course she did," Severus said, chuckling. "She has been on me about why I've been so happy."

Harry leaned against Severus as they sat on the sofa, soaking in the time with one another.

"Harry, how would you like to move in with me?" Severus asked, after a few moments.

"Really?" Harry asked, beaming at his lover. "You want me to move in with you?"

"If you're willing, it would mean being able to wake up next to you every morning," Severus said, smiling a bit.

"I'd love to, Severus," Harry said, before hugging his lover tightly.

Severus held Harry close, a few happy tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't be happier than he was at that moment.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, after he and Severus had calmed a bit.

The elf walked out of his room, smiling.

"Yes, Master Harry?" the elf said.

"Can you go to Gryffindor and being my trunk to Severus' bedroom please? I'm moving in with him," Harry said, smiling as Severus affectionately nuzzled his cheek.

"Yes sir!" Dobby said, before popping out of the room.

Harry settled back into Severus' arms, feeling happy and content.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** And here we go. Harry's moving in with Sev, and all is right with the boys.

Reviews are amazing

-Freake


	14. Time Lapse

**A/N:** Warnings and all that in the first chapter

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Once Harry moved into Severus' quarters, time seemed to fly by for everyone.

Harry and Severus quickly fell into a routine. It was so simple, and they were both exceedingly happy.

Most nights, before dinner, they could be found in Severus' office, quietly working; Harry on schoolwork, Severus grading papers. After dinner, they would sometimes go on a walk around the grounds or cuddle by the fire.

Friday night was date night. Often, the couple would skip the Great Hall, opting to have Dobby bring something from the kitchens to their rooms. After dinner, and an after dinner cuddle by the fire, they would go into the bedroom. There, they would spend the rest of the night exploring one another; memorizing where each scar lay, where each sensitive spot hid, what drove the other crazy with need.

For Harry, the best part was getting to see Severus let go when they were in bed; seeing the man come undone when he would touch or suck him, the passion and love in his dark eyes when they made love, and the care and tenderness in his touch when he explored his body.

For Severus, the best part was knowing that he was the only person to get to see Harry in this way. He, alone, knew Harry's sensitive areas, how to make him scream, and his tenderness.

Sunday afternoons were time apart for the couple; Harry would go to Gryffindor to see his friends and study, or just hang out, and Severus would read or brew for the Hospital wing.

Harry enjoyed having a little time away from his lover. It made him appreciate what they had that much more. Seeing his friends was great, but after a few hours, he wanted to go back to his rooms and cuddle with his partner.

Severus always was sad to see Harry go when the younger man was visiting his friends. However, he knew how much the small, yet close, group meant to Harry. He couldn't help but be a little nervous about Harry leaving him for someone younger.

However, when Harry would get home, all Severus' worries would melt away at the love in Harry's eyes when he would see him.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Since Blaise had revealed his feelings to Draco, the blonde's life had slowly turned around. He was no longer stalking Professor Snape, Weasley was now leaving him alone, and he had discovered feelings awakening in him for Blaise. He was happy to finally be moving past his obsession with Snape.

Draco was starting to feel lighter, as well, like he had thrown off a blanket of depression. He was sure Blaise was a big part of that. Finally having a person whom he could always talk to about anything was the best gift he had ever received.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

The Gryffindors felt the absence of their leader for quite a while. They had all grown so used to Harry being there, that knowing they only saw him at meals and in class was painful.

Ron and Hermione felt the loss most. Although they were extremely happy for their best friend, they were saddened by his moving from the tower. They had spent so much time together since starting school six years ago, not seeing Harry every day was difficult.

Neville and Ginny felt the lost also, but now as much as Ron and Hermione. Harry had often stuck up for Neville, which instilled a small amount of pride in the boy. Ginny was saddened by Harry's move, but she was more than happy that he was finally happy.

Dean and Seamus missed their fifth dorm mate, but they were more happy that he was happy at last.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Albus could not believe that his pawn had broken out of his grasp. The boy was his! Not Severus! The Potions Master hated the boy until defeat of Lord Voldemort.

He was supposed to get the boy to marry into the Weasley family, and he was supposed to do so much more!

Albus couldn't even talk to any of his staff about his failed plans! They were all happy for the boy and the spy! How dare they support something other than his plans!

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** Yeah, a shitty time lapse chapter. I hated it when I wrote it, I still hate it, but I didn't have any ideas for the first term, so here's this shitty thing.

-Freake


	15. Unforseen Difficulties

**A/N:** Disclaimer, warnings, and other goodies in chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

The Saturday before Christmas, Harry slowly woke up, ensconced in his lover's arms. He kept his eyes closed and snuggled closer to the sleeping man.

After a short while, Severus began to wake up. Instinctively, he pulled Harry closer to him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Severus resolved to stay in bed as long as possible this morning.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Harry said, resting his head on Severus shoulder before placing a few soft kisses on his lover's neck.

"Mm. Good morning," Severus said, letting his hands wander along the toned body in his arms.

Severus felt, more than heard, Harry's gasp as his hands moved lover. He rather enjoyed the mornings after their amorous activities, Harry's senses were still in over drive, and Severus enjoyed pulling gasps and groans from his lover.

"Mm, Sev," Harry moaned as a slightly calloused hand brushed his groin. "We should think about getting up."

Severus gently grasped Harry's cock and pumped it a few times, drawing a constricted moan from his younger lover.

"If you'd like, we can stop," Severus said, releasing Harry's cock.

Harry's eyes, which had been half closed, shot open as Severus started to move away from him. He looked at his lover and wrapped his own hand around himself, groaning softly. He began to slowly pump himself, drawing his lover's complete attention.

Severus watched as Harry pleasured himself, getting extremely turned on at the sight. He gently removed Harry's hand, before leaning in to kiss his love.

"Still want to get out of bed?" Severus asked, after breaking the kiss.

"No," Harry whimpered. "Please, Sev, I need you inside me. Please."

Severus was a bit shocked by Harry's straight forward words, but moved to oblige him quickly. He made sure Harry was properly stretched, before slowly sheathing himself in his lover.

Harry's eyes shot open as Severus hit his prostate, drawing a long moan from him. After a minute, he moved his hips, hoping to get Severus to move.

Severus began slowly rocking his hips, brushing Harry's prostate on every other stroke. His counterpart was quickly becoming a quivering mass of need. He reached between them and began stroking Harry's cock in time with his thrusts.

As Harry became more vocal, his moans turning into short screams punctuated by groans, Severus' hips moved more quickly.

Severus felt himself getting close to the edge, and he could tell Harry was nearly there as well. He increased the speed in both his hand and hips.

Soon, Harry screamed as his covered his own stomach and chest as Severus filled him.

Severus then gently pulled himself out and laid next to Harry, basking in the afterglow.

Harry cast a silent cleaning charm on himself and snuggled up to Severus, resting his head over his lover's heart.

After a while of their cuddling, Harry sat up and looked at Severus.

"It's Hogsmeade this weekend, isn't it?" he asked, his eyes roving his lover's body.

"I believe so, why?" Severus answered, his eyes taking in his lover.

"I still have one gift I need to buy," Harry said. "I wanted to go with my friends to get it."

"I, also, have one gift left to get," Severus said. "Though, we could meet for dinner, if you are willing."

"That would be great, Sev," Harry said, smiling. "Where would you like to meet?"

"Three Broomsticks, around seven?" Severus asked.

"It's a date," Harry said, before kissing Severus soundly.

Severus watched as Harry got out of bed, slowly gathering his clothes for his morning shower. Severus let his eyes take in his lover, whom was still very naked.

"I'm going to shower, Sev," Harry said, looking over his shoulder. "Feel free to join me if you'd like."

Severus almost missed the sexy smile Harry gave him before walking into the bathroom. Severus game Harry a few minutes before going to join him in the shower.

"Oh.. Oh.. Sev," Harry groaned, as Severus entered the bathroom. "Oh, god, Sev!"

Severus knew this shower was going to take a while.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

About forty minutes later, Harry and Severus were making their way to the Great Hall in fantastic spirits. Just before they entered, Harry pulled Severus aside.

"I want to give you something to remind you of me today," he said, before kissing his lover soundly.

After Harry broke the kiss, he grinned at Severus before heading into the Great Hall to meet his friends.

Severus took a few moments to collect himself, before entering the hall with a smirk.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

"Morning, Harry," Ron said, between mouthfuls.

"Morning, guys," Harry said, happily. He began to load his plate with eggs and bacon.

"You sure are in a good more today," Ginny said, noting the bright smile on Harry's face.

"Things couldn't be better," he replied, with a dreamy look on his face.

"I don't want to hear about that, mate," Ron said, spraying the table with half-chewed pancakes.

"I won't go into details," Harry said, with a laugh.

The group laughed and talked until it was time to head to Hogsmeade. Harry threw his cloak over himself, just before he was pulled into an alcove near the front doors.

"Thought you'd get one over on me before breakfast?" Severus asked, whispering into Harry's ear.

Harry immediately relaxed upon hearing the familiar voice.

"What do you mean, Sev?" Harry asked, turning to face his lover.

Severus said no more, but swiftly captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry clung to the older man as his mouth was explored. He felt one of Severus' hands on the small of his back and the other on his neck. He groaned as he felt Severus' hardening cock brush his own.

Their moment was ruined by a scroll being dropped on Harry's head and a loud hoot from the delivering owl.

Harry angrily sighed as he ripped the scroll open, only to become more angry as he read the note.

Severus followed Harry as the young man made his way somewhere, anger radiating off of him in crackling waves.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked, worried.

"Dumbledore," Harry growled, stopping at the end of the headmaster's corridor.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, nervously.

Harry shoved the crumpled scroll at him and invited him to read it.

Severus felt his own anger spike as he read the note. He looked at Harry, who was still seething.

"Let's go to the papers," Severus said, his anger still at the surface. "Use this note as proof of his manipulation and black mail."

"Let's," Harry said, struggling to reign in his anger.

"We should go to the Owlery and meet with Skeeter tonight," Severus said, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Alright," Harry said, an evil grin on his face. "Let's get the story broken on Christmas Eve, so he has no chance to repair the damage before the holiday."

The pair altered their course, and Harry wrote a note to Rita Skeeter, asking her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks at eight.

The pair then made their way to Hogsmeade, hand in hand and in much better spirits.

"Are we still on at seven tonight?" Harry asked, as they entered the villiage.

"Of course, Harry," Severus said, stopping and pulling Harry into his arms. "Why would I miss a date with the man I love?"

Harry gratefully leaned into the arms around him, feeling a good amount of his stress leave his body.

"I don't know," Harry said, still leaning against Severus. "I guess I'm just nervous about seeing Rita."

"I'll be with you, Harry," Severus said, softly. "There's no need to be worried."

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** Yep, Dumbles is still an ass, and Sev and Harry won't take this laying down.

Hope you all enjoy.

Reviews are love

-Freake


	16. Harry's Shopping

**A/N:** Disclaimer, warnings, and all that other fun stuff in chapter 1

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

"I'll see you at seven, Sev," Harry said, hugging him gently.

"Alright. Have fun with your friends," Severus said, returning the hug.

Harry watched him go as his friends approached.

"You guys work so well together," Hermione said, walking over to Harry.

"When he finally admitted something a few months ago, our relationship became so much stronger," Harry said, smiling. "And he's the last person I have to shop for, though I have no idea what to get him."

"Well, the obvious choices, Potions or the Dark Arts, are out," Ginny said.

"Has he mentioned any hobbies other than potions?" Ron asked.

"He has mentioned that he enjoys muggle rock and alternative music," Harry said. "He really enjoys Metallica and Rise Against, but I don't think Hogsmeade has a record shop."

"Actually, a record shop just opened up," Ginny said. "It's over near Zonko's. Should we go check it out?"

"Awesome!" Harry said, brightening. "Let's go!"

Harry and his friends made their way to the shop, talking about Christmas and New Years plans.

As the approached the record shop, the group ran into Draco, who looked much calmer. Harry stopped, taking in Draco's completely changed demeanor.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said, a careful smile on his face.

"Hello, Draco," Harry answered, his guard still up.

Harry's friends stopped, looking around for Harry. They noticed him a short way behind them, talking to Draco, which confused them a bit.

"I'm sorry about being so crazy about Professor Snape, Harry," Draco said. "It was pathetic and juvenile. I never meant to cause any problems for you two."

"It's alright, Draco," Harry said, smiling a bit. "I know how it feels to be jealous that someone else loves the person you love. How are things going for you now?"

"Great. I'm dating Blaise Zabini," Draco said, a radiant smile on his face. "He's really great to me, and he was there for me when Professor Snape finally make me realize that he and I would never happen."

"I'm happy things are working out for you," Harry said. "I've got a little shopping left to do. I'll talk to you again later, Draco."

"See you later, Harry," Draco said, smiling.

Harry then hurried to catch up with his friends, who were staring at him.

"What's up, guys?" Harry asked, confused.

"You just forgave Malfoy?" Ron asked, slightly angrily.

"Well, yeah. What would I gain by staying mad at him?" Harry said, starting to shrink into himself.

"He tried to screw up what you have with Severus," Ron said, loudly.

"Ron! Stop it!" Hermione said, shocked.

Ginny punched her brother, earning an angry glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ginny asked. "Harry is your best friend. You should be supportive of him, not a total arse!"

Hermione turned to Harry, who was shaking. She hugged him, holding him carefully.

"Hey, let's go to the Flaming Disc, okay?" she asked her friend as she led him away from Ron and Ginny.

Harry nodded and they slowly made their way to the shop. Upon seeing the store front, Harry gasped. It was fairly plain, but the sign had a CD that literally looked like it was on fire.

Upon entering, both students were stunned at the array music. Shelf upon shelf of records, cassettes, and CDs. An entire wall was dedicated to stereos and MP3 players, specially designed to work in magical environments.

"Wow," Harry said, gathering himself a little. "This is incredible."

"Welcome to the Flaming Disc," a sales witch said. "I'm Jen. Is there anything I can help you guys with today?"

"My partner is a big Metallica and Rise Against fan, but he doesn't have a stereo or any albums," Harry said. "I was hoping to get him a decent collection and a stereo."

"Absolutely!" Jen said, grabbing a basket for the albums as she led Harry and Hermione to the alternative area. "This is where Rise Against and similar bands will be. Why don't you two take a little time and find some albums for the lucky guy."

Harry turned to Hermione, who nodded and grinned. The pair moved into the rows of racks, grabbing anything they thought Severus would like.

Eventually, both had about ten different albums they each thought Severus would like. Jen smiled when they came back, arms full of CDs.

"Alright, you mentioned that your partner also enjoys Metallica?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Jen nodded and led them to another corner of the store.

"In this corner, we have our rock section. This seems much larger, because we stock a lot more bands in this area," Jen said, levitating the basket next to Harry. "I'll check with you guys in a little while."

"Thanks," Harry said, as he looked over the shelves.

"Severus likes Metallica?" Hermione asked, moving toward the shelves.

"Yeah. If we can find him a complete set of their albums, that would make this trip worth it," Harry said, his eyes scanning the shelves.

"Here they are," Hermione said, grabbing each differently named album she could find. "I think this is all of them."

She moved over nearer to Harry and placed twelve albums into the basket.

"Alright, let's find some other stuff for him," Harry said, grabbing the nearest album and looking it over.

They spent about fifteen minutes just browsing and looking at bands. They eventually ended up with about fifty CDs they thought Severus might enjoy.

"Find everything alright?" Jen asked, as she rejoined them and noticed the number of CDs in their backset.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, a little shyly.

"Whoa, guy," Jen said, chuckling. "I'm not that much older than you. There's no need to call me ma'am."

Harry and Hermione grinned and chuckled as well.

"Now, you said you were looking for a stereo as well?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "My partner and I have a large apartment, so I'd like to try to get something with extra speakers that can be wired into a few other rooms, if possible."

Anything is possible with wizarding electronics," Jen said, as she led Harry and Hermione to the stereos.

"Wow," Harry said, taking in the number of stereos in front of him. "I have a question before we start talking hardware."

"Shoot, bud," Jen said, smiling.

"Would any of these be easy to install in secret?" he asked. "This and the CD collection are my partner's Christmas gifts."

"All of these systems come with a very easy two-step installation process," Jen said. "Additionally, many also have a built in disillusion charm, for the witch or wizard with less accepting family or friends."

"That's good news," Harry said, smiling. "My partner has a lot of bookshelves around our apartment, so a system that would be easy to put on a shelf would work best for us."

"Alright, that narrows our choices down to these few stereos here," Jen said, showing Harry. "If you would like to hide it behind his books, this small set up would work. Other wise, any of these would work for what you'd like."

"Do they have multiple disc slots?" Harry asked. "I know he's very into have a variety of things to choose from at any moment."

"All of the models we sell have at least a three disc changer," Jen said. "Based on your questions, I think this five disc stereo would work best for you. It comes with ten speakers, so you won't need additional speakers right away, and it's got a special sale."

"What's the sale?" Harry asked.

"Every CD you buy with it, is half price," Jen said, eyeing their basket. "And it looks like you've got quite the collection in there."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, grinning a bit. "I wanted to give him a variety."

"No worried, bud," Jen said, grabbing the stereo. "Let's get you taken care of."

Harry and Hermione followed her to the register and paid for Severus' gift. Jen then put it all in a box and offered delivery.

"No thanks, Jen," Harry said. "I can take care of that."

"Alright," she said, smiling. "Take care guys. And, bud, your partner is a very lucky man."

"Thanks," Harry said, picking up the box. "See you."

"Bye," she said, waving.

"She was really nice," Hermione said, after they exited the shop.

"Yeah, she was cool. She seemed familiar, too," Harry said. "Like we went to school with her or something."

"We'll have to ask another time," she answered. "What are you going to do with that for now?"

"Dobby," he said simply.

"Yes, Master Harry?" The elf asked, after popping in next to Harry.

"Can you keep this in your room until the staff meeting tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Dobby can keep the box for Master Harry. Should Dobby tells Master Severus about it?" the elf asked, grabbing the box.

"No, don't tell Master Severus, Dobby," Harry answered. "It's his Christmas gift from me."

"Dobby will keep Master Harry's gift a secret," Dobby trilled, before popping away.

"Master Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

"He's my elf. I hired him to get him away from the headmaster," Harry said. "He's been a great help."

"Where is he staying?" Hermione asked, as they walked toward Honeydukes.

"Severus had a small room for him," Harry answered. "He hadn't used it in years, so he set Dobby up there. It's just big enough for him, and Dobby is so happy."

"That's great. He finally has a master who cares for him," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning. "Now let's go buy Dobby some candy."

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** And so, the first round of shopping is done. Harry seems to have a good grasp on Sev's preferences.

And, I have to say, I absolutely love Jen. I was just going to have Harry and Hermione wander the shop and find everything on their own, but Jen popped up and I had to run with her.

Anyhow, hope you liked. Reviews are love.

-Freake


	17. Severus' Shopping

**A/N:** Disclaimer, warnings, summary, all that stuff in the first chapter

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Severus walked a short distance from Harry, who had been joined by his friends. A smile graced his face, happy that his lover would not be alone for the day. He looked back as Harry and friends set off into the village.

After a short walk to the apparation point, Severus went to Diagon Alley to convert some of his gold to muggle money. Once he finished that task, he exited the Leaky Cauldron and hailed a cab to take him to a high end muggle jeweler.

"Good morning," a clerk said upon Severus' entrance to the store. "Thank you for choosing Geoffrey's. How can we assist you today, sir?"

"I'm looking to purchase an engagement ring for my partner," Severus said, glancing around. "If I like what I see, I may look into wedding bands as well."

"You've made an excellent choice in jeweler, sir," the clerk said. "Geoffrey's excels in quality workmanship in our rings."

"I'm not looking for anything ostentatious," Severus said, quickly becoming irritated with the pompous attitude of the clerk. "My partner and I are both very simple people."

"Well, our jewelry is crafted to your specifications, sir," the clerk said, importantly.

After a few more minutes of the clerk banter, Severus felt his temper rising quickly.

"You know, I don't think this store has what I'm looking for," Severus said. "I know you're employed by a renowned jeweler, but your attitude is atrocious."

With his words, Severus turned on his heel and left the shop, leaving the clerk to splutter in disbelief.

"That was a waste of almost two hours," Severus muttered, as he walked to a deserted alley.

A moment later, he was back at the Leaky Cauldron. He entered the bar and approached the bar, looking for Tom.

"Good morning, Severus," Tom said, smiling. "What brings you to the Alley today?"

"I've got a simple question, Tom," Severus said, glancing around to be sure he wasn't overheard.

"Ask away," Tom said, leaning closer to the professor.

"Is there still a jeweler in the Alley or is he only in Hogsmeade again?" Severus asked.

"Oh, he's still in the Alley," Tom said, smiling. "Finally found someone to settle down with?"

"I have," Severus answered, a small smile on his face. "I would greatly appreciate it if you kept it quiet, though."

"You have my word, Severus," Tom said, happy for the professor. "The shop is just beyond Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Thank you, Tom," Severus said, nodding as he turned to leave the pub.

After a short detour to Gringotts, Severus made his way to the jeweler. He entered the shop and was impressed by the simple elegance of many of the pieces in the show cases.

"Welcome," a ma said, appearing behind the cases. "How can I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my partner," Severus said. "I'd like something unique, but not ostentatious. He is, like I am, a very simple man."

"I sense you've both had your share of difficulties," the man said, taking Severus in slowly. "And you're both looking to have a quiet life together."

Severus looked at the man in disbelief. He prided himself on his ability to mask his emotions since he had lost Lily. Either the man was a Seer, or Severus was just the easy to read now.

"I am a bit of a Seer, Professor," the man said, smiling. "I also was your student during your first year of teaching."

"Mr. Zain, how have you been?" Severus said, finally realizing who the young man was.

"Life has treated me well," Zain said, reaching for a set of rings. "Since young Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort, life has improved for many of us."

"Yes, some of us no longer need to hide our true personalities," Severus said, eyeing the rings.

"Do you think this set will do, Professor?" Zain asked, setting a small box in front of Severus.

Inside the box were three rings, each subtly similar, yet strikingly different.

The first ring was a platinum band, with a serpent carefully etched around the band, with an emerald and a garnet set as the eyes. If you looked at the etched snake carefully, it looked to be subtly moving.

The second and third looked like a pair; each was set with a small diamond, surrounded by either emeralds or garnets. The band looked like white gold, however Severus was unsure.

"How much will this set cost?" Severus asked, carefully closing the box and looking to the young man.

"Nothing," Zain said, sliding the box toward Severus. "Honestly, I had just finished the engagement ring about five minutes before you walked in. As I was working on the rings, I had a vague picture of a couple, who I now know were you and Harry. As long as your both happy, that will be payment enough for me."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Zain," Severus said, placing the box into his pocket.

"Thank you for choosing my shop, Professor," Zain said, moving to return to his work shop. "Happy Christmas."

Severus merely nodded before he exited the shop. With the ring in his possession, he needed to ask Harry's parent's permission. He refused to set foot near Petunia, so he opted for the safer choice.

He apparated to the Burrow, hoping the Molly and Arthur would be home.

"Severus, this is certainly a surprise," Molly said, answering the knock on the door. "I'm sure it's not Order business that brings you here."

"Not this afternoon, Molly," Severus said, stepping into the house. "I've come to ask you something about Harry. I know you and Arthur think of him as your son, and he feels as though he belongs with your family."

"Harry isn't in trouble, is he?" Arthur asked, joining them in the entry way.

"No, Harry is not in trouble, Arthur," Severus said, reaching into his pocket and grasping the box of rings. "Harry and I have been in a relationship since the beginning of the term. I've grown extremely close to the him in the last few months, and I've overcome my previous feelings of disgust and contempt for him"

Molly looked at Arthur meaningfully as Severus spoke, a smile growing on her face.

"I've come to ask your permission to ask for Harry's hand in marriage," Severus finished, bringing our the ring to show them.

Upon seeing the ring, Molly gasped and started crying, happy that her 'son' had someone like Severus in his life. Arthur had carefully watched Severus, and he was impressed to see the sincerity in Severus.

"I see no reason why you couldn't, Severus," he said, holding a hand out to the other man, "as long as you don't do anything to harm in any way."

"You have my word, Arthur," Severus said, shaking the eldest Weasley's hand. "I'll do everything in my power to keep Harry safe and happy."

Molly hugged Severus, still crying in happiness. She pulled back after a moment and collected herself.

"Welcome to the family," she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Molly, Arthur," Severus said, thickly. "It means a lot to me to have your blessing."

The three adults hugged once more, and after assurances that he and Harry would be visiting on Christmas, Severus left the Burrow, his head and heart lighter.

After he apparated back to Hogsmeade, Severus checked his watch.

"Five thirty," he muttered. "Just enough time to get Harry's other gifts."

He walked back in to town, and he headed toward the record shop. He found it rather easily, as the sign included a large, magically burning CD.

"Welcome to the Flaming Disc," the clerk said, cheerfully. "My name is Jen, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for five CDs for my partner," Severus said. "I believe one band is Five Finger Death Grip, or something like that."

"Okay," Jen said, noting the band name. "What else did you want to find?"

"My partner is very into AFI, so I'd like to find their collected works if possible," Severus said. "And he loves Blaqk Audio, because it's two of the guys from AFI."

"Alright, let's get your AFI and Blaqk Audio first," Jen said, leading Severus to the alternative area. "Take a look in here, and I'll be back in a little while."

Severus thanked her as his eyes scanned the shelves, grabbing each album as he found them.

After a few moments, Jen found Severus writing a list of bands as a stack of CDs floated next to him.

"Find AFI and Blaqk Audio okay?" she asked, pulling Severus from his task. She noticed a lot of the bands on his list were purchased earlier by a younger man buying for his partner.

"I did, and many others beside," Severus said, chuckling. "And I realize that the band I mentioned earlier is Five Finger Death Punch, not Death Grip."

"Alright, those guys are over on our Rock wall," Jen said, leading Severus over. "Would you like a few minutes?"

"No, I'd like help finding something kind of obscure," Severus said, plucking three FFDP albums and adding them to his stack.

"And what is it you'd like?" she asked, ready for a challenge.

"My partner is inexplicably enamored with the Rocky Horror Picture Show," Severus said, a smile on his face. "I'd love to find a a copy so I can see his face light up when he opens it."

"Well, we have two options then," Jen said, a grin on her face. "Either you can grab a generic copy from the soundtrack rack by the counter, or I can give you one of my signed copies."

"Signed by whom?" Severus asked, his interest piqued.

"One the most incredible, good looking transvestite ever!" Jen said, summoning a copy. "Mr. Tim Curry himself!"

"How much would the cost?" Severus asked, instantly.

"It's yours," Jen said, handing it to him. "If it makes your partner happy, that's payment enough for me."

"Thank you, Jen," he said, awed by the kindness he was shown. "This will make his Christmas."

"Let's get your other things paid for," Je said, leading him to the register. "Would you like to gift wrap these?"

"Please," Severus said, pulling his money pouch out.

"Seven galleons and nine knuts," she said, tapping the stack of CDs, each getting a different wrapping paper.

"Thank you again," Severus said, taking his bag of purchases.

"No problem, Professor," Jen said, grinning. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Severus said, as he left the shop.

Severus checked his watch after exiting the shop.

"I have to meet Harry soon," he muttered, making his way to the Three Broomsticks.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

**A/N:** Unfortunately, I've reached the end of my typed chapters, though I'm hoping to get the rest typed soon. I've got twenty-something chapters written. I'm trying to get more, but my muse is being an ass.

Hope you're all enjoying! Reviews are love!

-Freake


End file.
